


The Foster Kid

by redhanded170



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cussing, Depression, Gay Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhanded170/pseuds/redhanded170
Summary: Michael had a rough childhood. His mom died when he was little, and his dad didn't take it well. So what happens when Ashton, one of Michaels's teachers finds out just how bad his home life has become.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Michael

Michaels POV

I quietly paced my bedroom floor overthinking things about tomorrow. It was my first day of high school and even though it was usually nerve-wracking, it was ten times worse for me. I have always been good in school, and since I don't have any friends - studying is my distraction from the miserable life that is my own. We used to be a happy family, but ever since my mom died, my dad kinda lost it... At first, he just gave me the cold shoulder or flat out ignored me, and just that hurt quite a bit, but as the years progressed the pain increased. He went from mental damage to physical damage, and that hurt a lot more than the cold shoulder.

When my phone read 6:30 A.M. I decided I may as well get going a few minutes ahead of schedule, It never hurts to be early right? Well, that turned out to be wrong.

As I stepped off the bus, I saw a group of what appeared to be jocks based on their Letterman jackets, I tried to move around them but one of the older boys grabbed me and before I knew it there were enough insults to make my head spin. 

"Hey, look at the pink-haired baby. Did you lose your mommy?" The oldest boy taunted. 

Another one joined in, "Hey faggot, what's up with the pink hair, huh? Wanted more attention like the slut you are?" 

Now I have never been great in situations like this or any social interactions for that matter, and my anxiety wasn't helping. My breathing quickly changed to a more ragged pace and black spots were clouding my vision. Suddenly I was pulled away from the jocks. My head was still a little fuzzy so I didn't recognize my surroundings, however, I did recognize someone crouched in front with a pair of hazel brown, kind eyes. He talked to me. 

"Hey, its okay just relax and try to follow my breathing" I focused on trying to calm myself and my breathing, it took a while but eventually it was almost back to the normal rhythm."There you go, its alright sweetheart, calm down" His voice was deep but soft and comforting in a way I couldn't explain. I suddenly remembered my very awkward panic attack and immediately dropped my head as a soft blush covered my cheeks. 

"What happened over there sweets? Were those boys being mean to you?"

"N-no sir, sorry sir I-i didn't mean to - I don't..." he quickly cut me off as I started rambling apologies and my breathing quickened up again and I could feel my eyes start watering. "Shh baby, you're getting yourself all worked up again. Just relax, you have nothing to be sorry about". I sniffled a little before mumbling 'sorry again' and quickly turned on my heel and ran towards the entrance of the school. 

The rest of the day was miserable. Everyone was at least 2 years older than me as my dad had pulled me out of school. I was an 11 year old in high school because of my dad's poor decisions. People pushed me around and tripped me in the hallway. At lunch, I hid in the school bathroom trying to prevent another panic attack... keyword trying... But even though school was horrible, it was a thousand times better than at home with my father. 

I was walking home in the chilly air, even though summer break had just ended, you could feel fall was on its way. I was dressed in a short-sleeve shirt that had holes in it, and shorts. my shoes were falling apart and I had outgrown them months ago but they were all that I had. I didn't have a jacket or a backpack. When I made it home after the forty-five-minute walk, I could see my father's car in the driveway. "Shit" I mumbled.


	2. Michael Gets Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> Cutting... reminder there are hotlines to help with these issues that many people go through. It does not mean you are weak, it means you are so strong - to call the numbers and get help. 
> 
> YOU ARE NOT ALONE
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I made my way into the house I tried to be as quiet as possible with the hopes that my dad had already passed out from the alcohol and I would therefore be able to escape a beating.

I snuck through the front door and walked up the stairs, but when I was almost at the top, the step gave out - a loud creaking noise. My breathing hitched as I listened for any signs of my dad when I established that the coast was clear I continued my way to get to my room. Just when I made it to the top floor I heard my father sprinting up the stairs towards me. My eyes widened in fear and I ran the rest of the way to my bedroom, and just when I locked my door, father caught up with me and started banging on the door, throwing curse words and insults at me. 'At least verbal abuse is better than physical' I thought to myself as I slid down the wall and curled up on the floor as a weak attempt to block out my father's hurtful words.

After what appeared to be a lifetime, he finally passed out against my door. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I tiptoed my way into the connected bathroom and rolled up my sleeves. I took a moment to examine my arms. Red and a couple more faded scars scattered both of my wrists like a silent call for help. There was a part of me that wanted to tell someone but I didn't want my dad to get in trouble but after all, I didn't want someone else to be stuck with a burden like me... Besides if what my dad told me was true then I really did deserve it so who says anyone else will treat me any differently. It's safest to just keep my mouth shut

* * *

  
I searched around the bathroom for a while since I always hide it from my dad because he would think that I'm weaker than I already am, but I found it in the bottom left drawer next to some hair products. My blade. I picked it up from the drawer, admiring how it glistened in the light of the bathroom before carefully bringing it towards my left wrist. I didn't even flinch from the pain since I had grown accustomed to it and watched as my blood slowly left my wrist and slid down to the bathroom floor. I made several cuts - one for each negative thing about me I could think of, in the end, I must have had about 30 new cuts on my wrists. When I was finished I stopped for a second and just slightly enjoyed the feeling of relief that washed over me as I watched the blood drain from my malnourished body. After a while, I snapped out of my daze, cleaned up the cuts, and blood and walked back to my room, and got in bed.


	3. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashton is an 11-year-old boy in High School because his dad took him out of school, then the school board found out and got the boy placed back in school as a freshman.

The next morning at around 4:30 A.M. I decided to try and sneak out of the house. School doesn't start until eight but I won't be able to leave the house without a black-eye if my father is up. I went out through my window since I didn't hear my dad move yesterday. I assume he's still passed out next to my door and that is way too risky. I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday - the t-shirt and shorts and beat-up shoes.

I make my way to a park only a few blocks from my house, this is where I come on mornings like this or if I'm too scared to go home - I usually just sleep on one of the benches.

I go straight up to my favorite bench which is the one kinda separated from most of the people but really close to the duck pond. I don't know why but I have always found ducks so... calming, sometimes I just sit on the bench, staring at them while they just swim around without a care in the world.

'Why couldn't I be a duck' I thought in my head fantasizing about what my life would be as a duck.

With my knees towards my chest, I cover them up with my shirt. I put my head down so no one will recognize me from the distance between me and the path through the park. As I snuggle myself further into the shirt my mind drifts off, Why couldn't I just be normal? then maybe my father would be proud of me. But no, I had to become "special" I can't help my anxiety or depression. Maybe I would just be better off without all of this... And that's the last thought I have before I'm pulled into the land of dreams, where everything can be okay for once - hopefully but it's not long before I start having nightmares.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. First I don't think about it, just assuming it's my dad or something. Then I realize I fell asleep and I flinch away from the person so hard that I end up on the ground. I hear him speak.

"Oh, sorry you okay there?" he asks me

Wait a minute, I recognize that voice...

"Love? You alright?" he repeats himself

I quickly look up to the man and immediately recognize his hazel eyes from the school. He looks me straight in the eyes and I remember I never answered his question.

"I-Im F-fine thank you" I curse myself for stuttering and lower my head so I'm staring at my shoes.

He smiles at me as he says, "Well if we're going to continue meeting like this, I think I'm gonna need to know your name"

My green eyes slowly raise from the ground once again to see him with a soft smile playing on his lip

I nodded, "I'm M-Michael sir"

He nods responding "Well hello there Michael. It's nice to meet you again, My name's Ashton"

I give him a small smile before my eyes land on my shoes once again. But after only a few seconds he extends his hand to go under my chin to get me to meet his eyes.

"You know its rude to not look people in the eye as they talk to you," he says with a chuckle, but I can't stop my brain from thinking he's mad. I quickly snap my head up to look at him with, what can only be described as terror written across my face.

"I-I'm S-Sorry sir I-I won't do it a-again I promise." my eyes welled up with tears by the thought that I disappointed the only one who is nice to me.

Ashton lets out a coo while crouching down to my height and gently grabs my shoulders, "Aww I was only kidding Mikey, I'm sorry"

I let out a sniffle as Ashtin rubs my shoulders in a comforting manner. I lean into the affection since its something I haven't experienced in years.

* * *

No one's POV

  
Ashton notices this and carefully brings the little boy in for a hug since he just couldn't resist it. And that's all it takes for Michael to break.

The young boy lets out a choked sob as he can't remember the last time he got a hug and grabs onto Ashton as if he was the last thing keeping him sane, which at the moment he kinda is.

Ashton's eyes widened at the boy's reaction but he quickly composed himself and swiftly stood up with the boy - who is still bawling his little eyes out - he managed to get Michael situated on his hip much like how you would hold a toddler. Ashton starts to softly sway and bounce a bit on the back of his heel to calm the little boy.

"Michael, Michael baby you have to calm down okay? C'mon, let me see those pretty eyes huh?"

Michael slightly eased up the grip he had on Ashton's jacket - he wasn't sobbing anymore however tears constantly poured down the pink-haired boys face, some small sniffles along with them - He lifted his snot covered face from Ashton's neck to look up at the still swaying man.

Ashton cooed at Michaels's face when he looked up to Ashton with such an innocent and tear-drenched face. "There you go, love, you're okay."

Michael wasn't okay though, and he was beginning to fear he never will. Michael had always seen things from the positive side - for example, Michael would always tell himself he deserved his father's beatings or that he did it out of love. But this time around he just couldn't do it anymore.

He lost his hope, and that was the absolute last thing Michael had left. Now he was nothing.

With Michael being exhausted from the breakdown and Ashton's safe and bouncing embrace it came to no surprised as the young boy fell asleep on Ashton's shoulder.


	4. Michael and Ashton talk in the park - Michael cries then falls asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton takes Michael home with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashton will be in bold in the phone conversation

Ashton was clueless.

He had only come down for a jog and ended up with a crying young kid in his arms. He was debating what to do when he came to the conclusion he didn't know what to do. So then he did the first thing that came to mind, Call his other half.

Ashton and Calum had been happily married for seven years. They were quite the high-class couple with Ashton as the local English teacher and Calum as a famous producer.

Calum answered after the third ring ...

"Hey babe, what's up?"

**"Hey Cal, I have a problem... I'm kinda holding a sleeping child and I don't know what to do"**

"Wait what? How? Why? You know what... too many questions, just get back here then we can discuss this"

**"Can I just bring him? Isn't that like kidnapping?"**

"No, I don't know maybe... but we can't just leave him"

So with that Ashton hangs up, done with the conversation, and started his walk home with Michael sleeping soundly on his shoulder, soft snores, and a little drool escaping the kid. 

When he made it home, he slowly and quietly got in through the front door to meet his husband, waiting at the kitchen table. Calum made his way towards his husband, furrowed eyebrows, and a questioning look on his face. 

"Can you please explain why you're carrying what looks like a toddler?" Calum asks whilst raising his eyebrows. 

"Well I was going to take a jog through the park when I saw this little boy curled up on a bench sleeping, so then I woke him up, talked to him a bit, and gave him a hug then he just started sobbing... Once I managed to calm him down out of he was asleep." Ashton replies a frown set on his face, looking at Michael and carefully stroking away the fringe from his eyes. 

"Well we should probably talk to him, but he looks exhausted. How about you lay him down on the couch and we let him sleep for a while, then we can try to talk to him" Calum replies using a soft tone. 

So with that Ashton maneuvers his way to the living room next to the kitchen, laid Michael down on the couch and covered him up with a blanket. Ashton presses a light kiss to the boy's forehead.

When he gets to the kitchen Calum had already set up two cups of coffee and a couple of sandwiches for the three of them. "This is just what I needed" Ashton sighed happily and kissed his husband sweetly on the lips. 

It wasn't until maybe an hour later Michael woke up from rolling off the sofa. He looked around the room with wide eyes as he tried to remember where he was. He let out a quiet whimper as tears welled up in his eyes and soon made their way down Michael's chubby cheeks. 

* * *

Calum and Ashton had just started a discussion of where to spend the summer when a soft thud was heard and a sniffle soon after. 

The adults quickly entered the living room only to discover Michael sat on the floor, hands in his mouth to stop the sobs that left the 11-year-olds lips. The men suppress a coo and crouch down to the boy. 

"Hey Michael it's me, Ashton, We met at the duckies earlier remember?" 

Michael stared at Ashton with teary eyes as he nodded slightly, his sobs dying down to sniffles. 

Ashton continued explaining "Okay, well you fell asleep and I didn't want to leave you there so I took you back to my house. Oh and this is my husband Calum" Ashton spoke softly and gestured towards Calum who was squatted down next to him. 

Michael looked up to Calum and was a little scared cause he was really muscular which tended to frighten him since the more muscle the more he can hurt you, but once Michael got a look of Calum's eyes his thoughts changed for the better. 

There was just something about them that made Michael want to spill everything from how he doesn't want to live anymore to that he loves ducks with a serious passion. Of course, he wasn't going to but he wanted it so bad. 

Ashton stood up with Calum following the gesture "Would you like some breakfast" Calum asked with the softest eyes he could muster as he looked down on the still sitting Michael. 

"N-No Mr. Calum, it's o-ok but thank you" Michael was a bit stunned about the fact they were being so kind towards him and gently declined since he didn't want to intrude and definitely not eat all their food. 

"Are you sure? We made some extra sandwiches in case you were hungry. They're in the kitchen" Ashton said since he knew Michael didn't want them to go through any trouble for him. 

Michael swallowed thickly as he thought of the food. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time, yesterday at school was his last time he ate, he had dug around in the garbage cans looking for anything, that's how hungry he was... and just as he was about to decline once again his stomach decided to speak up for him with a grumble the two men were sure to hear. 

"Well, it looks like your stomach answered for you there bud. C'mon, let's get some food in your little belly." Ashton held out his hand to help the blushing boy up from the floor and they made their way into the kitchen. 


	5. The Talk - School Day 1st class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men talk to Michael  
> Then Ashton takes Michael to school.

The two adults shared worried glances between each other and Michael as he ate, more like devoured, the food as if he hadn't eaten a proper meal in weeks.

After a few minutes, Michael was already sat with a full stomach and an empty plate in front of the nice-looking men.

That's when the questions started.

"So Michael..." Ashton begins softly, he doesn't know how to bring the conversation up but is certain to try and not send the poor boy into yet another panic attack.

"Would you like to explain why you were sleeping on the bench by the pond"

Michael's breathing picks up at the question, however, remains calm as his brain quickly fills with different explanations - lies.

"I-I fell asleep when I w-was feeding the d-d-ducks".

He silently curses himself for his stuttering. Michael has always had a problem with stuttering and it increases if he's stressed or when he lies. Right now, it's a combination of the two and so his stuttering has gotten a hell of a lot worse than before.

Fortunately, the Irwins haven't picked up on this habit yet so they dismissed it as simply nerves or something close to it.

"Okay, but why were you feeding the ducks so early in the morning?" Calum questions. Ashton quickly cuts in after Calum's question to the small child "And what did you use to feed the ducks with? I didn't see any bread when I approached"

Michael nodded "I-I uh... I bought a muffin for breakfast at this little diner and I couldn't finish it so I gave it to the duckies before you got there" Michael was pretty damn proud of himself for the lie but the adults saw right through it. They, however, decided to not interrogate the boy further and let the conversation go.

"Well, Mikey you go to North Hill High right?" Ashton asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah I s-started last week," Michael mumbled quietly as he played with the hem of his shirt which was torn and had many holes in it, but he didn't have any money to buy more clothes so he was telling himself he was fine with what he had.

"That's nice, have you made any friends yet?" Even though Calum was pretty sure he knew the answer, he felt the need to ask the timid boy anyway. "N-No..."

Ashton cut into the conversation to lift the boy's spirit a bit "Well it was only your first week, don't worry those are always the hardest. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find yourself a nice group of friends soon." Michael gave a shy smile towards the wavy-haired man as a response without words.

Michael always had trouble talking not only with his stutter but sometimes it just felt so... heavy or hard to force words out of his pink lips, he had actually considered going mute for a while but his father didn't like the decision and would often beat the poor boy until he cried for him to stop.

"Well it's almost time for me to go to work... would you like a ride, Michael? Ashton asks with a grin plastered on his face. Ashton's smile is so contagious Michael finds himself actually _wanting_ to smile instead of just faking it and pretending to be okay. 

"U-uhm if it's not any t-trouble for you sir" Michael responded shyly. 

Ashton chuckles a bit at the nervous teen "No need to call me sir here, Michael just Ashton is fine" He gives Michael a reassuring smile to actually convince the boy that he actually means it. 

"Thank you, Ashton" the boy practically whispers while his eyes move down to look at his worn-out sneakers. The two adults can't stop themselves from cooing which makes Michael turn a severe shade of red. Ashton starts to feel bad for the now red-faced timid boy in front of him." Sorry, Michael didn't mean to embarrass you", He says with an apologetic smile. 

Michael doesn't answer, just gives a nod to the adults. Ashton grabs his jacket and ties his shoes while Michael stands awkwardly by the door. 

Calum notices the boy didn't have a jacket when he arrived on his husband's shoulder and frowns a bit, it was getting chilly outside and was often close to freezing in the mornings so how the boy could sleep with just a t-shirt amazes him. He decides to speak his mind to bring the attention to Ashton as well. 

"Don't you have a jacket, Michael?" 

"Uh y-yeah I do but I-I forgot it at h-home" Michael lies through his teeth and looks to his shirt hiding his hands in shorts pockets.

Ashton frowns at the statement not believing a word leaving his pink lips but doesn't confront him. "Here take this jacket, it's actually our son's but he won't mind", Ashton says but doesn't wait for him to answer before sliding the Letterman jacket over the frail boy's shoulder noticing some bruises on the boy. 

"T-thank you," Michael says to the two men 

"No problem sweetie, we're happy to help" Calum opens the door for them as Ashton and Michael make their way towards Ashton's car. Calum shuts the door and goes to clean up the residue from breakfast. 

On the way to school, Michael prays that it will be better than last week. 

Michael had no such luck

* * *


	6. Michael at School - Luke is the leader of the jocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK is staying with Luke's family. The reason is unknown.

As Michael made his way down the hall with Ashton's arm protectively around his shoulder, he can feel the stares and hear the whispering of condescending words from his peers.

The shy boy naturally lowered his head trying to make himself as small as possible, this is of course noticed by the English teacher and he begins to rub the fragile boys back, frowning slightly as he can feel his spine so clearly through his shirt and Luke's letterman jacket, this makes Ashton even more suspicious of the pink-haired boy and promises himself to keep an extra eye out for the boy.

Ashton followed him all the way to first period which was history and Michael can't decide if he was relieved or nervous as he knows the comments that will attack him after the bell rings will haunt him tonight when he's in his bathroom alone, that is of course if he actually goes home or if he stays away for a bit so hopefully, his dad will drink away the memories of Michael running from him.

The pair stops in front of Michael's classroom and now Michael has officially started shaking, but he keeps it under control so Ashton won't think he's completely worthless but he can't help the small whimper leaving his lips as the curly-haired man took a step away from him.

Michael doesn't know if it's because he knows he's going to get beat up when he leaves or if it's because of the strong comfort Ashton brings when he's close by but either way he's terrified of being alone.

Ashton doesn't hear the silent plead from the boy and smiles slightly at the scared kid as he begins to make his way towards his own classroom.

Now Michael stands there, alone outside of the history classroom. He decides to quickly just sneak in so he won't catch anyone's attention but that plan goes to hell when the door decides to squeak like someone stepped on a house of mice.

All eyes are now on Michael and he can feel his heart stop and then explode. His breath gets caught in his throat and now he's standing there, eyes wide without the ability to breathe. His shortness of breath finally catches up to him and he feels like he's going to pass out, the teacher Ms. Davis picks up on Michael's pale face and wide eyes and begins to approach the hyperventilating boy. They both step outside of the classroom and Ms. Davis crouches down to the little boy's height

"Shh, shh I need you to breathe okay? Just breathe, you don't have to go inside right now just relax" She keeps calming Michael down until his breathing is fully back to normal.

"Are you lost little one?" She asks since a person this tiny can't be in high school, he looks like he belongs in middle school at most.

Michael shakes his head and explains with as little words as possible that he's in this class.

Ms. Davis has a look of surprise on her face as she tries to take in the young boy's looks questioning his weight and his height. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know" "S'alright" Michael mumbles used to people thinking he's 6 or 7 instead of 11. In high school, most kids are 13 in freshman year. He explains that his father had taken him out of school and his dad had been investigated and found out that his kid wasn't in school so they had to put me in high school. He went on to explain that he should be in 6th grade. The teacher Ms. Davis smiled at him "Well since this class is almost over, we can make a deal that you won't need to go back inside, you can just prepare for your next class okay?"

Michael doesn't verbally answer, he just nods appreciatively and begins to walk towards his locker... only to stop by the sight of the same boys from yesterday plus a few other boys he hasn't seen before.

"Aww look at the little faggot, think you can escape your morning beatings by holding hands with Mr. Irwin huh? well, guess what, it won't work" the leader of the jocks, Luke says. Another jock speaks up "Yeah looks like we're going to have to reschedule to now" he says with a wicked smirk on his face.

Michael quickly turns on his heel and sprints towards the school bathrooms but his ribs hurt from one of his father's previous beatings plus outrunning jocks with almost no stamina is quite hard. The jocks quickly catch up to the panicking boy while Michael gets into fetal position in the hallway. If there's one thing he's learned over the years in an abusive household is to protect your organs so fetal position is the smartest for this type of confrontation. This confused the bullies a bit since none of their other victims react like this but they quickly get over it and start to kick and punch Michael in the back while insults are thrown at him, like knives piercing his heart.

Luckily for Michael the second bell rings and the jocks are quick to run away, scared of the teachers and students filing out into the hallway. Michael gets up just as fast since he too is scared of the other students and runs the best he can to the bathrooms. The 11-year-old hides in the handicap stall while muffling his sobs with his hands.

* * *

Ashton's casually strolling down the hallway to the restroom. He doesn't have a class second period as it's his prep, the bathroom in the teacher's lounge was occupied. He, however, did not expect to hear the distant sound of sobbing once he enters the boys bathroom. Ashton always being the one caring for others makes his way towards the last stall, the sound of crying increasing the closer he gets until he stands outside the handicap stall. He knocks quietly and hears the sobbing being muffled almost as if someone was trying to quiet down the obvious sound of him hurting. "Hello? you okay in there?" Ashton calls out to the boy. 

He gets no response from the sad person on the other side of the wall and decides to step in any way. Since the door is locked, all he needs to do is simply look over the door and the sight breaks his heart. In a corner of the stall sits a little boy sobbing into his knees successfully shielding his face from whoever would look in. What the boy didn't think of was that his pink hair was fully visible. "Michael," Ashton says softly still looking over the stall wall at the boy. 

Michael hears his name being called and slowly turns his head up to see Ashton standing there, a look of sympathy and worry clear in his soft hazel eyes. As their eyes meet a small smile develops on Ashton's face. "What's wrong sweetie?" Ashton has already picked up on what an affect pet names have on him, it calms him down so much faster.

Michael can't bring himself to answer, he's not sobbing anymore but constant tears rush down his sickly pale cheeks and he can't trust his voice. However, that's not the main reason, when he breaks down like this, he just doesn't want to talk, because he knows it's in these moments he's closest to spilling his every little secret. And he can't let that happen, he won't let that happen.

Ashton figures he won't be getting a lot out of Michael in this moment and decides to speak up again "Why don't you unlock the door, Mikey? I just want to help, can you let me help?" Michael thinks it over and knows he really shouldn't but the man brings him such comfort and he wants him right now, he needs him right now. He tries to stand but his legs are shaking so bad he can't get up. He lets out a whimper as more tears make his way down his face, can he be more worthless? He doesn't even have the strength to stand! ..."Shh shh it's okay honey, take a breath, Michael. There's no rush, just take your time" The man coos. 

Slowly Michael begins to crawl towards the stall door and unlocks it. In less than a second Ashton has already engulfed the boy in a hug as Michael begins to sob again "I-I can't" he whimpers "don't want to, ne-need out" Michael stuttered out the words. Ashton's heart broke hearing this and quickly made his way out of the school with Michael in his arms, but Ashton didn't understand the extent on how bad Michael wanted out, out of school, out of his father's abuse, and out of his life... Cause that would be sure to break the man's heart. 


	7. Michael and Ashton sit outside school - Luke and TK and Michael meet in the parking lot

When the two had made it outside Ashton sat down on a bench, patting the spot next to him as an invitation for the shaking boy and Michael gently sits down "You feeling better?" Ashton asks in a kind voice.

"Y-yeah I'm g-good," Michael says with a weak smile while letting out a shuddering breath.

Ashton stares at him, a questionable look in his eyes "You sure sweetie? I can take you home if you're not up to go back in" Michael shifts around not able to sit still

"N-No sir I'm alright I promise" Michael gasped out 

"Okay but if you feel like going home I can - " Ashton gets interrupted by the bell signaling the end of class.

Michael's eyes widen as he can't miss another class in fear that they might call his father. He scrambles to his feet in such a hurry that he trips and starts descending towards the ground, but to his rescue, Ashton swiftly lifts the boy to his feet once again before holding him gently in place to prevent further escaping.

"Michael" Ashton speaks sternly and the colored haired boy flinches slightly. The older man takes note of this and his stern face immediately softens.

"Promise me that you'll come find me if anything else happens, Okay? I don't want to find you crying in the bathroom again, Understand me?" Michael blushes at the words and takes a breath before answering "Y-Yes s-sir". Ashton holds his gaze on Michael a bit longer before finally releasing his grip on the boy who starts running towards the entrance of the school. 

* * *

Michael is having an internal struggle, he often does but that's mostly over things like trying not to cry in public or keeping his mouth shut over how he actually got that blackeye. But now he's facing an even bigger problem - **LUNCH** -...

Michael knows it's not actually a big deal, but for him it is. Where should he sit? What if none of the tables are free? What if someone questions where his lunch is? 

He's close to just hiding out in the bathroom again, but he did promise that Ashton wouldn't find him in the bathroom crying, cause knowing Michael he'd probably end up crying if he spends time alone with his thoughts speeding through his brain completely overwhelming him. With hiding in the bathroom out of the equation, the small boy decides to spend his lunch break outside by the small pond just outside of school property. 

Michael sits himself down on a bench, stomach grumbling causing slight pain and discomfort towards himself but it's not like he chose to starve. He just didn't have the money. The poor boy had been on a constant job hunt the entire summer however no one could or would hire him because of his age - the reason they gave, but he knew that some of it was because of his appearance. As Michael sits there trying to think about anything else but how much his stomach is basically empty his eyes travel to an older lady feeding the birds with some old crackers. Michael would ask if he could have any to also feed the birds - but also feed himself - but his social anxiety is holding him captive in this forever terrified state, so all he can do is stare at the birds slowly peck away at the crackers leaving him without anything to fill his stomach. He digs around in the trash can once back on school property and finds a bag of goldfish which is better than nothing. 

About fifteen minutes before Michael's next period he decides to head back into the building. The last thing he wanted to do was to be late again. He stops by his locker to pass some time before making his way over to class. He finally has English class. Michael is there about ten minutes before it actually starts but he can't stand the loud hallway any longer and decides to knock on the wooden door in hopes of spending the extra time in there instead. A few seconds pass. The door opens and he's met by a pair of very familiar hazel eyes. Ashton smiles softly as the nervous boy shuffles his feet a bit out of anxiety. 

"Hello, again Michael" The older man says with a chuckle as the shy boy always seemed to be close by. The English teacher gets a quiet hello back before Michael gathers his courage to ask the curly-haired guy his request. Michael looked at Ashton then quickly looked at the ground while telling Ashton his request "I-I was j-just wondering if I could m-maybe stay h-here until the b-bell rings?" Ashton smiles at the shy boy who quickly adds "I-if it's o-okay with you? N-nevermind I can just s-stay out here" 

The pink-haired boy is just about to turn around and walk out as Ashton grabs the boy by his shoulders to pull him back in and close the door once again. "Of course you can stay in here Mike. That's absolutely no problem" 

Michael breathes out in relief as he quickly thanks Ashton before scrambling over to a desk near the back of the class next to a window, his eyes begin to droop from the lack of sleep the night prior and the boy finds himself nodding off as Ashton starts lecturing. 

* * *

"Michael? I need you to wake up now... C'mon, babe, I can't do this all day" Ashton chuckled as he continued to shake the boy awake, but the boy was exhausted and he just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. But he soon realized the hand comfortably rubbing his back and practically shot up from his desk, falling off the chair from the fast movement. Michael looked up at Ashton with wide eyes as he spluttered out apologies as tears welled up in his eyes "I-i'm so-sorry I promise I-it won't happen again just ple-please don't call my f-father." 

Ashton's eyes widen as the boy approaches another panic attack and tries to reach out to the shaky boy but Michael is out of the room before Ashton can even understand what just happened. Michael is now rushing towards his last class of the day and makes it just in time before the teacher closes the door and starts her lecturing. The last class seems to last forever but Michael's grateful because anything postponing going home is seen as a positive thing. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and now Michael is headed out of school for a slow walk home, but before the young boy can even leave the parking lot he is ripped back by a strong hand and pushed against the wall "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING MY JACKET FAGGOT" Luke yelled out. Another jock boy was standing next to Luke. TK winced at the use of the slur Luke used but didn't know what to say. 


	8. Luke, TK, and MIchael

Michael's eyes widened at the look on the extremely tall and broad-shouldered giant pinning Michael up against the wall of the school outside by the parking lot. The smaller boy started to shake under Luke's and TK's angry glares.

Luke noticed and his eyes softened a tiny bit as he held the boy against the wall with a little less force. "How did you get my jacket? Did you steal it?" Luke didn't mean to come off as rude or jump to conclusions but the boy did look pretty torn and a bit, well... homeless. "N-no I-I swear I didn't S-steal it!" Michael exclaimed, eyes wide and breathing heavy "T-They said y-you wouldn't n-need it, you can have it back I-I'm s-sorry! Please don't hurt me" He tried so hard to keep the tears from spilling down his red and snotty face that he didn't even realize Luke's arms snake around his waist harshly.

Luke didn't know how to react, he tried to calm down and kept asking questions "Who are 'they'?" Michael let out a sniffle as he answered quickly "M-Mr. Ashton and Mr. C-Calum" Luke's eyebrows furrowed. 'How did his parents know this boy? and why would they give him his jacket?...' Luke thought then asked another question "How do you know my parents?"

Luke had by now stepped back a little bit not touching the boy anymore but still keeping him in place with nowhere to go as he had his friends in a semi-circle keeping Michael there. Luke was fucking confused. "M-Mr. Ashton is my E-English teacher"

Michael stared at his beat-up shoes so he wouldn't have to meet Luke's eyes. He struggled a lot with eye contact, he thought it was too intimate in a way, and it was also a hell of a lot harder to lie to someone straight to their face.

TK looked to Luke "Dude let him go your dad is coming" TK whispered to Luke. Luke nodded his head and let go of Michael. He would need to talk to his dads about this when he and TK got home. But it seemed like he wouldn't have to wait until he got home after all.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Ashton moving towards his car and quickly called out for his father. "Dad! Come here for a sec" Ashton turned around to meet his son's eyes, but his focus quickly changed to a small pink-haired boy standing in front of Luke almost pressed against the wall. Ashton jogged over to the boys "Hey boys, I didn't know you knew each other. Hey TK." Luke looked at his dad "Uh, we don't really... dad can I talk to you for a second alone? Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but followed his son. Luke stopped when he had some distance from Michael. He didn't want the boy to hear this conversation. "Why is he wearing my jacket? Not that I really mind that much but why?"

Ashton let out a sigh, how the hell was he supposed to explain all that had happened? he decided to keep the information to himself at least for a while longer. "I think he's having a bit of a tough time, the least I could do was to offer him some food and a jacket." Luke looked over at the small boy and noted that he did look very malnourished. "Wait, when did you give him food?" Ashton didn't really have a choice but to tell Luke about their encounter early this morning. "I offered him breakfast after I... uh found him on a park bench this morning" Luke's eyes widened at the newly discovered facts and suddenly felt really bad for being so mean and harsh with him a few moments before. "Oh... well what are you going to do now?"

Ashton let out a deep sigh as his son asked the question that had been bothering him the whole day. "I honestly don't know, I'm not sure who to call... I mean I don't even know if he has a home, but why else would he be sleeping in the park??" The 17-year-old saw the stress clear in his father's face and he decided to help him with this odd situation. "Well, why don't you offer him a ride home? If he says no you can question him, but if he says yes you can see for yourself" Luke was very proud of his idea - breaking the dumb jock stereotype and Ashton was very proud of Luke.

The two shared a hug before Ashton returned to Michael and Luke headed with his jock buddies to their own cars, TK stayed with Luke. Luke waved to Michael. Michael looked down at the ground "I hope he doesn't tell my dad I bullied him"

Michael was stood in the same spot as they had left him, although the thought of escaping the two and running away had been very tempting. "Sorry for keeping you here after school like this, let me make it up to you, I'll give you a ride home C'mon" Ashton starts walking towards his car not giving Michael any chance to decline, however, he did turn around to face the boy when he stood by his car only to discover Michael disappearing behind the school building. Ashton mumbled under his breath but got into his car to go after the kid.

It didn't take long before he noticed the pink-haired boy slowly walking along the sidewalk, kicking a rock, or stopping to look at a flower on the side of the road. Anything to drag out the walk home. Ashton had parked the car once seeing the boy and followed him for a while, not creepily but more of an "I'm concerned you might be homeless" kind of stalking before letting out a breath of relief when they both stopped, Ashton a few meters behind outside a house, Michaels house. However, he quickly became concerned by the way Michael was acting.

His breathing had picked up and he seemed even more on edge than in the hallways of the school. Michael stood there for a good ten minutes before slowly making his way through the front door. Ashton stayed outside of the house even more worried than before.

He was just about to turn around when he heard a door being slammed and Michael came running out of the house with tears streaming down his face, but the thing that made Ashton sick to his stomach was the red handprint on Michaels left cheek. 

* * *


End file.
